Like The Movies
by xxWonderstruckxx
Summary: But sometimes, scenes in life can play out like the movies. You can get those romantic gestures of love, unbelievable miracles, or emotional reunions of loved ones. Life may not play out exactly like a movie, but there are always the highlights of your life that fits the description.
1. JEALOUS

First time writing with Austin and Ally! I've been working on this for a while...and possible will continue adding things in.

* * *

Life isn't like what you would see on TV or in the theaters. There's a rare chance there will be a moment where you would be talking and right on cue, someone walks in and keeps the conversation going. You'll never go through a day where you won't have your boring moments – the moments that would usually be cut out of the show or movie to keep the audience's interest. You won't have a soundtrack playing over you while you perform your everyday tasks or have a laugh track to laugh at every mistake or funny conversation you have. And you'll hardly get those dramatic end-of-your-life events where everyone turns against you until you fix the problem.

But sometimes, scenes in life can play out like the movies. You can get those romantic gestures of love, unbelievable miracles, or emotional reunions of loved ones. Life may not play out exactly like a movie, but there are always the highlights of your life that fits the description.

Sonic Boom, 2:13 PM, Tuesday, April 16th. Cameras rolling, take one. Action!

"Guess who got a job at Laundry Rooms and Beyond?" Trish announced to me as she walked into Sonic Boom. I rolled my eyes at her as she walked over to me. If you were to see her experience list on her resume, it would be pages and pages long due to how many jobs she's taken. Trish never held on to a job for more than three days. She's probably taken over a hundred jobs in the past year. Every job she gets, she finds a way to get fired, whether it may be because she takes too many breaks or because she's flat out bad at it.

"Where are Austin and Dez?" She continues. "I haven't seen them all day." I point to the shelf with a used rag and she grabs the rag for me.

"I don't know. They promised they would get here early to help put away a few boxes." I start to wipe down the counter, cleaning every inch of the glass.

"Or maybe you wanted Austin to get here early so you guys can have some _alone time_." Trish leaned on the counter and smirked. Ever since I admitted I liked Austin to Trish, she never let me go through a moment without remembering it. She's found some very creative ways to remind me, like taping a note saying "Team Auslly" on Austin's back or texting anagrams that spell out Austin's name.

"Trish, if I wanted some alone time with Austin, I could just go and ask him to write a song with me. And plus there's people in the store. We wouldn't be having any alone time," I answered back. I felt my heart racing when I said Austin's name. Even the little things that remind me of him spark my emotions towards him.

"Sorry I had to cut our hang out time short. Want to grab smoothies after this meeting?" Austin's voice interrupted as he, Dez and Kira walked into the store. I felt a huge wave of jealousy roll in as my eyes fell on Austin and Kira hand in hand.

Ever since the music video we shot, they've been hanging out together. Though my feelings for Austin have grown immensely, I managed to look calm whenever they're around. It kills me inside that he likes Kira, not me. I know we have a perfect friendship with each other and having a relationship could possibly ruin it, but I'm willing to risk it to be with him.

"Sorry, I have to meet with my dad for an audition for a new commercial for toothpaste. We can hang out tomorrow," Kira said. She kissed Austin on the cheek and left. My jealousy level rose even higher. I gripped my rag until my nails were buried into the cloth. I can see Trish taking mental note of my reaction towards Kira and Austin.

"Hey Ally, hey Trish. Sorry Dez and I weren't here to help you out. We got a little distracted." Austin fiddled with his thumbs, looking genuinely apologetic.

"It's okay; I got it all done anyways. At least you guys made it in time for the meeting," I replied, forcing my tone to stay happy and positive. I plastered on a smile while grabbing my private journal.

"Let's call this meeting to order," Dez said. He pretended to pound down an imaginary gavel. Maybe he noticed the slightly uncomfortable moment. Dez eventually figured out that I liked Austin after Trish continued to make obvious reminders. Thankfully, he swore to secrecy that he wouldn't tell a soul. I'm surprised Austin hasn't figured it out either.

"Okay then, first things first…"


	2. Something About Austin

Wow, I have to work on updating sooner. I was going to make a new chapter, but I didn't have the inspiration for it. Enough chitter chatter. On with the story.

* * *

Sonic Boom, 8:00 PM, Tuesday, April 16th. Ready, set, action!

I tapped out a tune on the piano. My mind turned off on the wrong day. Austin and I were supposed to write a song and I have a bad case of the songwriter's block. The songwriter's block was like a strong brick wall around my mind. No ideas can come in or out. I was doomed.

"Got anything? Any beats, melodies, words?" Austin asked again for the tenth time since we've started a half an hour ago. I groaned and dropped my head lightly on the piano. It's so frustrating when nothing comes to mind! Austin taps his pencil on the piano. The beat replays in my mind. Nothing can spark an idea or inspiration.

"Maybe we can start with this." Austin's hand brushed against mine as he moved to play a small melody. Light bulb!

"Wait, play the melody again but slower this time," I ordered. He played it again. Words started forming in my head. I quickly wrote out the lyrics before they disappeared from my mind. He repeated the melody and I sang out the lyrics.

"A drop in the ocean. A change in the weather. I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert. But I'm holding you closer than most 'cause you are my heaven."

"Wow, where did those lyrics come from?" Austin asked. I thought about it. These lyrics popped into my head in the moment. It seemed like nothing special, but when I thought about it more, I realized it was about Austin. He liked Kira. I had no chance with him. I'll continue to wish he would be with me but it no matter how much I wished for it, it wouldn't happen.

I shrugged my shoulders, pretending the lyrics had no secret story within them. Austin continued to create the music while I continued to write the lyrics to it. In no time, my songwriter's block disappeared in thin air and the song was finished. We played it one last time to review the song we've created together. Once Austin hit the last note, we both turned to each other for any last comments.

"It's perfect," we both said in unison. We smiled and embraced in a hug. Maybe it was my imagination, but the hug felt like it lasted longer than it should have. But it doesn't matter; if the hug could go on longer, I would've allowed it.

We pulled away from the hug and he looked away. He senses the awkwardness between us. He must've figured it out. That's why he looked away.

"Um, I better get going, I have to get my homework done. You know how my parents are about my grades and my music career." Austin collected his stuff and waved goodbye. I waved back and he left. I was stranded in the practice room, feeling the need to play a song. I dragged my fingers across the cool surface of the piano keys and began to play an all too familiar song.

_I don't know the first thing about love  
Haven't really reached that chapter yet  
But it's all the little things that he does  
I'm about to fall, no safety net  
Somebody catch me, losing my breath here  
He's got a little spell worked up on me  
Baby, I'm falling, Mandy don't call him  
They're telling me, but there's_

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is  
Something about him

I never thought I would fall in love with my best friend. At first, I thought he was this obnoxious song stealing singer. Look at us now. We're Team Austin. We're writing songs, creating music videos, and selling out albums. We've come this far with each other. Without him, I would've been another dreamer. He's brought me out of my shell little by little. Besides his good looks and beyond cute smile, he has a great personality that makes me want to be around him more. But he likes Kira...there's no room for me and Austin with Kira in the picture.__

Maybe cause he looks so innocent  
I just wanna mess him up a bit  
They know that I'm all wrapped up in it  
Even if I tried, I couldn't quit  
Everyone's watching, gotta use caution  
People wanna chat so aimlessly  
Whenever we're talking, I'm getting  
Lost in everything, but there's

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is  
Something about him

Let me tell you something quick about him. All these other girls say there's something slick about him (why?).  
Cause his swag's on a hundred and climbing and he got me in this mic booth rhyming.

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is

Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
I can't lie, he's on my mind  
Something about him  
I don't know what it is  
Somebody like him is hard to find  
He's like the star of my movie  
He just does something to me  
Can't explain it, can't contain it  
I don't know what it is  
Something about him

My fingers hit the last notes softly. A small tear dripped down my eyes and landed on my right hand. _Why do I even try? Austin will never like me back_, I thought before wiping away my tears and leaving for home.

* * *

Don't forget to Review and Rate :D


	3. Best Eyes In The World

**New chapter. Nothing much to say today.**

* * *

Marino High School, 11:30 AM, Wednesday, April 17th. Lights, camera, action!

Trish and I walked to one of the outdoor tables to eat lunch. I stumbled to the tables with my tray containing my lunch in one hand and my backpack around my other arm. Both were unbelievably heavy.

"Anything new you'd like to tell me about Austin before he and Dez come?" Trish asked. Meanwhile, I was struggling to carefully set down my tray. Not that it mattered anyways.

"Besides the fact that he likes Kira and we have zero chance of getting together, then no there's nothing new to tell you," I answered. I took out a random notebook, hinting Trish that the subject was fragile at the moment. She took the hint and changed topics. Trish babbled on about how she almost got busted shooting spitballs at the math teacher, Mr. Lukewarm. I tried to focus on her but other things were on my mind.

"Earth to Ally! I think it's time we have a one on one girl talk." Trish moved closer to block out any eavesdroppers. "You got it bad. Clearly, you really like Austin and you won't stop thinking about it."

I shook my head in denial. "Trish, I'm over Austin. He can date anyone he wants to."

Trish snatched the random notebook and flipped to the pages I've been blindingly doodling over. Each page was doodles of Austin's name and songs I've written about him. She raised her eyes as if telling me that I was wrong. I let out a huge sigh and grabbed my notebook back.

"Fine, I guess my feelings got the best of me. It's hard to ignore the feelings I've been getting when I'm around him or thinking about him."

"Not to mention those feelings you've been getting whenever Kira and Austin are hanging out," Trish pointed out. She was right after all; I've been extremely jealous over their budding romance. Trish looked at me straight in the eyes and continued, "So what are you going to do? You can't sit there and feel sorry for yourself."

What am I going to do? I'm tired of pretending that I don't mind that they're hanging out. I definitely can't go up to Austin and confess my true feelings for him.

"I've got an idea. It's crazy and you're going to help me with it." Trish looked at me curiously. I flashed a nervous grin before diving into my lunch with a new hunger for my plan and food.

Dez and Austin walked up to our table and sat down, tray in hand and backpack on arm. We all exchanged greetings and began engaging in a debate about dancing. I removed myself from the conversation to begin drawing out my plans.

"What you up to?" Austin asked. He peeked over to my notebook. I quickly covered it with my arms. If he saw what I was doing, not only would he know I liked him, but he would also know the risky un-Ally like thing I was going to do.

"Nothing," I lied. I grabbed a forkful of spaghetti and shoved it into my mouth. Austin exchanged glances with Dez, who responded with a confused expression.

He turned back to me and said, "Are you okay? You've been acting weird lately."

"Weird? I'm not acting weird. What would make you think that? I've been acting normal all day, every day. Normal. But who would actually know what normal is? Normal can be anything like – "

"You're babbling. When you babble, you're hiding something." Of course I'm babbling. I'm the worst liar and hider in the universe. When I lie, I end up cracking a smile or laughing. When I'm trying to hide something, I end up babbling on and on about anything to keep the conversation going. It's a typical Ally Dawson thing.

"What?" I squeaked out. "Me? Hiding something from you? That's impossible. You know I tell you everything."

"You're right, Ally. I know you wouldn't hide anything from me." His body inched closer to me until our legs touched. He held my hand and looked me in the eyes. "You're always so honest with everyone. That's why I trust you so much." I know what he was doing. He's trying to make me spill. He knows I'm hiding something and he's trying to use my trust against me!

"Um…well thank you Austin. I…I…" Suddenly, I'm at loss for words. His eyes were so pretty. They sparkled in the sunlight. _I bet he's got the best eyes in the world_.

A hand waved in front of my face. "Huh?" I responded. I shook myself out of my trance and looked at my friends. They all stared at me weird, as if I had a booger on my nose and they didn't want to say anything. I turned away, blushing. _Great, just great. I blew my cover. Austin for sure knows I like him._

Dez filled in the awkward silence gap by talking about his pet rock. For once, I was glad he was talking about something out of the ordinary and random. With all this embarrassment I've caused to myself, two good things came out of it. Austin was still close to me and we were still hand in hand. None of us were letting go anytime soon.

* * *

Review 3


	4. Cupcakes

Posting two chapters since this is short.

* * *

Cupcake City, 3:20 PM, Wednesday, April 17th, Scene 4, Action!

I walked back to my table with two cupcakes. Kira watched me carry the cupcakes to her. I gave her one cupcake and kept the other. Kira smiled and thanked me.

"Do you like your cupcake?" I asked as Kira took a bite. She smiled that adorable smile and gave me a thumbs up.

"It's delicious. Thanks again for the cupcake." Her hand touched my hand. I felt a small tingle of happiness. "What's next in store for your career?"

I explained to her about the new songs that Ally and I were writing. We were going to choose the best songs to be put into the future album. Kira's dad, Jimmy Starr, also suggested a summer tour. The tour's not official, but it's a thought in the works.

"That's great! If the tour idea comes through, I can stay on tour with you." Kira smiled at the idea. I smiled back, feeling a roll of nerves. A buzzing noise sounded from her purse. Kira reached into the purse and checked her phone.

"It's my dad," she explained. "I'll be back in a second." She picked up the phone and left. I watched her walk away. Suddenly, the nerves flew away. My mind told me that I should ask her to be my girlfriend. A small but loud voice in my head screamed that I shouldn't; I don't really like Kira the way that I like Ally.

My thoughts swarmed around the thought of liking Ally. After talking to Dez about Kira and Ally, I realized that I may have more feelings towards Ally then I think. There's so much about Ally that I love. I love her laugh, the way she talks to me, her gorgeous smile. I love when we write songs and our hands accidently touch. I love how kind she is to everyone and our differences. She makes me feel those feelings in my stomach like a bunch of butterflies were fluttering. She makes me be the better me around her. I've never felt this around anyone, not even Kira.

But Kira is nice, sweet, pretty…and not Ally.

Kira walked back to the table. She held the remains of her cupcake. I compared my cupcake to hers; I hadn't eaten much out of mine. I began eating my cupcake, trying to ignore the voices in my head and get through this date.

* * *

Don't forget my lovelies, rockers, and songwriters to review. I run on reviews.


	5. Halo Over My Head

Final chapter (sniffle).

* * *

The Mall of Miami, 6:36 PM, Wednesday, April 17th. 1…2...3…Action!

"Did you remember to text him?" I paced back and forth back stage. My heart was racing a hundred miles per hour. My nervousness overcame me. I started to play with my hair, trying to calm myself down. "What if he doesn't show?"

"Calm down, I texted him. He said he's coming." Trish put her hand on my shoulder and said, "He will show."

I hope Trish was right. I need Austin to show up, or what I am doing is a waste of time and effort. In four minutes, I'll be on stage in front of a crowd singing. I'll be overcoming my stage fright.

Time ticked away slowly. Dez still hasn't shown up with Austin. My nervousness increased. I was pacing at high speeds. If you looked close enough to the floor, you could see my shoe prints. I checked my clothes to make sure everything was on right. I had on a floral dress and a jean vest. All of my bracelets were in place and dangling all over. Nothing was off; nothing was going to embarrass me. Unless my stage fright comes back again.

"Ladies and gentlemen, here to sing for the first time, here's Ally Dawson!" The crowd cheered as loud as a lions roar. I walked onto stage, half blinded by the bright spotlight, and sat down on the piano set for me. _What was I thinking? How did I get the courage to agree to be an act in this charity concert?_

I looked out into the crowd and searched for Austin, or Dez, or both. They were nowhere in sight. I grabbed the mic, took a deep breath, and said, "Hi everyone, I'm Ally. Thank you all for coming tonight. Remember to donate $10 to the red-heart-love foundation."

"This cover song is dedicated to one of my best friends, someone I can tell everything with and be myself around. There's no way I can make it without him. Unfortunately, he doesn't know how I feel about him…but tonight this is my chance. I hope this song gets the message across."

_Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now _

As I began to play and sing, I felt this sudden wave of relief and excitement. I was doing it! I was singing on stage in front of an audience! My stage fright was gone. I wasn't crawling off stage like I did when I was on Helen Show. I was really singing on stage and it felt good.

_It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!_

I looked straight into the crowd. Right when I turned, I saw Austin. Dez and Trish lingered to the side. _Austin's here. He's here and I'm singing a song on stage_. Austin smiled at me and waved. I flashed a smile back and continued singing.

_Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away_

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Trish walked up to Austin and whispered something into his ears. Austin's smile disappeared with a shocked expression. He looked at me and back at Trish. Then he started smiling again, this big old goofy smile that I fell in love with. I wonder what Trish told him.

_Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't begin to pull me back to the ground again_

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

My fingers hit the last notes of the song. The audience applauded. I stood up, took a bow, and walked off stage. The first people that greeted me backstage were my dad and mom. Mom flew out from the Amazon Jungle just to see me perform! They told me how proud they were of me and the best parts of my performance. I stood there with pride that I had overcame the biggest fear that held me back for such a long time. My parents finally left to run Sonic Boom again. I was left with the next three people I almost forgotten about.

"Ally, you were great up there! I can't believe you did it!" Trish cheered. We embraced in a tight hug.

"You rocked the stage. I got everything on video. Who knows if you'll do this again," Dez said. He held up his video camera as proof. Austin stepped up from the group.

"Hey, you," I whispered. Trish gave me a wink and pulled Dez away. She was giving us some _alone time_.

"You were amazing. I thought you were going to repudiate the offer." Austin stuck his hands in his pockets and stared to the ground. I had the sudden urge to kiss him.

"Thanks. I decided to go for it. I got to face my fear some time." He moved closer until we were only inches apart.

"Trish told me something while you were performing. Something revolutionary," he whispered. Austin reached over and held my hand.

"And what was that?" His hands moved up my arm and down to my waist. The rollercoaster feelings jumped into my stomach.

"I want to use a stronger word in our song. If that means we're changing the great song we have now, I'm willing to risk it. I just want to go further in our song." He lifted my head. He leaned in closer and closer until our lips touched.

I closed my eyes and let his soft lips touch mine. I felt as if I was on top of the world. The kiss felt magical. No words can exactly describe the way I'm feeling when we kissed. We stayed close together, lip on lip, for a while. The world around us disappeared and it was only me and Austin.

Austin pulled away, but kept close. "What do you think? Do you want to use a stronger word?"

"What about Kira?"

"I never felt this way with Kira. I want to be with you." He pushed my hair back from my face and looked me in the eyes, waiting for an answer. I leaned back in for another kiss, pretty much answering his question.

You see, life is full of surprises. It may not be a movie with all its action, romance, humor, and tragedies, but there's at least one scene that has that movie magic.

Cut! That's a wrap.

* * *

I feel proud of this story. Though short, it was my first Austin and Ally fanfic. And the idea was just amazing. Thank you for all that read it :) Remember, I run on reviews. Review! Tell me your favorite part. Tell me your reactions to different events in the story. Tell me what you want me to make next.


End file.
